koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Christine de Pizan
Christine de Pizan (クリスティーヌ・ド・ピサン) is an Italian French writer in the court of King Charles VI. Considered a sort of "proto-feminist", de Pizan wrote such works as The Book of Deeds of Arms and of Chivalry ''and ''The Book of the City of Ladies. Her writings not only shaped the world of literature, but also helped improve the position of women in a male-dominated society. Role in Game Her father, Thomas de Pizan, served as the King's astrologer, alchemist, and physician. Those roles are relegated to her character in Bladestorm. Christine serves as the French King's inventor, performing experiments to create new and powerful weapons. The protagonist encounters her in the tavern as she insults Georges and Naran for their lack of manners. She then asks for aid in finding the "just right" ingredients needed to develop her latest inventions. Should the protagonist help her gather the right wood, iron, and sulfur, she will eventually request for assistance in testing the results of her research. Christine rewards the mercenary with the rare Book of Explosives. In Bladestorm: Nightmare, Christine is one of the surviving humans encountered by Magnus early on. She becomes curious of the monsters before her and asks for the player's assistance in researching them. If they comply to Christine's request by giving her a monster horn, she will use it to develop a poison that can weaken the smaller monsters in Aquitaine. While providing the coalition with background information on the Gladius Dux and Diabolus, the lady scholar also deploys the siege weapons they need to capture the dragons in Flanders. Additionally, she correctly guesses that the mastermind behind the monster attacks had intended to wipe out the English and French in retaliation for their continuous wars. Character Information Personality Christine is portrayed as an beautiful and intelligent woman with a strong passion for her research. Her haughty and selfish demeanor make her unpopular with both mercenaries and generals alike, but the King of France has full faith in her abilities. Quotes *"You shall bow before your betters, mercenary." *"It must be terribly quiet in that vacuous head of yours." *"My talent is a gift to the world. It is obvious that we should preserve it." *"I suppose there are some mercenaries able to earn their keep." *"We must away! Do you think you can keep pace?" *"Perhaps now you realize the extent of my greatness?" *"The humiliation! How could this befall me?" *"You shall all kneel at my feet!" *"Taking a mere outpost is nothing for one of my talent." *"Let us rid our lands of these uncultured animals!" *"Ye shall regret facing me on the battlefield!" ---- *"Those such as yourself cannot comprehend the true importance of my work. Enough. I have naught more to say to such uncivilized baboons." :"Naran, this is all your doing. You accompanied her here." :"Do not blame me. You said you were looking for some way to occupy yourself, did you not?" ::~~Christine, Georges, and Naran Fighting Style Christine can use a variety of powerful spells to make quick work of snipers and cavalry troops from a distance. Her unit, however, is slow and weak against melee classes. Nonetheless, players should approach Christine with caution and defeat her as soon as possible since she can easily burn or freeze them at close range. Historical Information Gallery Christine_de_Pizan_Concept_(BS).jpg|Polished concept Category:Bladestorm Characters